


咖啡可以等

by Singleye



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17366285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singleye/pseuds/Singleye
Summary: Vulko要去见Arthur，但是被Orm拦住了。





	咖啡可以等

**Author's Note:**

> PWP，黑帮AU，ABO私设，Orvax/Vulko提及，抹布Vulko提及
> 
> 之前看了hydrviolence太太的《杀手屋》（AO3这边就可以搜到，不知道这边怎么艾特之类的）提到《疾速追杀（John Wick）》，我就找来资源随便扫了一眼，正好看到里面Willem Dafoe的角色有一幕穿着晨衣跟人在餐厅谈话，一瞬间我满脑子都是把他按在餐桌上酱酱酿酿的黄色废料，于是肝了这个233

Vulko披上晨衣，腰间随手系个松松垮垮的活结，轻手轻脚地下了楼。时间还早，他不想惊醒隔壁房间的Orm。Vulko向他告了假，说自己今天要去钓鱼，实际上是约了Arthur Curry，Orm的同母异父兄弟。他人生中最重要的朋友Atlanna生前托付他照顾两个男孩——不只是Orm，还有Arthur——所以他经常要抽空去看看Arthur。  
Vulko一边把头发随手扎起来，一边走进厨房。还没到佣人们上班的时间，他亲自把豆子进咖啡机，按下开关，点燃炉火之前去餐厅拉开了窗帘——外面还没有完全亮起来，天色还残留着夜空淡淡的蓝，但是已经足够照亮整个餐厅了——Vulko一转身，被静静坐在餐桌一端的Orm吓了一跳。  
“我的老天，你在这儿坐了多久？”Vulko绕过桌子，往Orm面前走去。  
“没多久，不到一个小时吧。”Marius家族年轻的掌管者有些敷衍地回答，保持着原本双手叠放在桌面上的坐姿，没有动弹，只是随着Vulko的走近微微抬起头，微薄的天光映在那双蓝灰色的瞳仁里，他似乎在看着他忠实的谋臣，又似乎穿过Vulko忧虑的面孔，看向更远处的落地窗，或者天花板上的某一点。走近了Vulko才发现，Orm脸上有些星星点点的血渍，衣服上也有，甚至放在桌面上的双手，指关节也变成了瘆人的青紫色。  
“我去拿药箱。”Vulko转身要走，却被钳住手腕，扣在原地。  
“不用，我没受伤，别人的血。”Orm说，他站了起来，并没有放开Vulko的手腕，反而一步步向他逼近。  
Vulko艰难地咽了一下口水，年轻的Alpha散发出浓烈的信息素，闻起来极具侵略性，身为Omega的他本能地想逃走，“那我去给你拿个冰袋。”  
“没必要。”Orm向前跨了两步，Vulko就往后退了两步，大腿抵住身后的餐桌，再无路可退了。Vulko知道Orm想要什么，若在平时他肯定会张开腿，主动吞下Alpha的欲望，可是今天不行，今天跟Arthur约好了要见面，他不想迟到。  
咖啡机发出完工的提示音，Vulko松了口气，绕开试图压上来的Orm从侧面溜走，同时不动声色地扫开钳住自己的那只手，“我去倒咖啡。”  
“别管那该死的机器，Vulko，”Orm低吼道，伸手把Vulko拦回来，推倒在餐桌上，“咖啡可以等。”  
后脑勺重重磕在实木桌面上，Vulko有些晕头转向，等他反应过来的时候，已经被Orm扯开了晨衣的前襟。Alpha一手探进晨衣里，按住胸口不让他起身，另一只手轻而易举地拨开腰带上的活结，并将晨衣向两边拽开更大。  
Vulko的晨衣下面只有一条宽松的睡裤，上半身是光裸的，Orm轻车熟路地摸到乳尖，轻轻揉捻，前者发出悠长的呻吟，双腿骤然并起，却只是徒劳地卡在了Alpha的腰胯间。他的乳尖格外敏感，Orm知道，那里曾经被打了孔，穿上了两枚小巧的金属环，Orm看到过他在Orvax咽气的那个晚上，在空无一人的客厅里拉开自己的衬衣，取下它们直接丢进熊熊燃烧的壁炉。他曾经凝重地盯着它们在火焰中迸裂和变形，现在乳环不在了，孔还在，只要稍微挑逗一下，Omega就仰起头，发出难忍的喟叹，蚌壳般紧闭的双唇张开一道细细的缝隙，Orm很想吻上去，但是他觉着他不值得自己如此动情。  
退而求其次，Orm把脸埋进他的颈窝，就像小时候那样。Vulko下意识张开双臂，环住他厚实的肩背——他的金发小王子不知何时长了这么大，足足比自己高上一头，肩膀宽得抱不住——他以为他是在撒娇，没想到却被狠狠啃在了锁骨上。Vulko急忙把指节塞进嘴里，咬出一排深深的牙印才阻止自己叫出来，他可不想把佣人引来。  
Orm挽起Vulko卡在自己腰间的双腿，褪掉睡裤，连着那之下的底裤一起。Omega胡乱晃着腿，既不明言拒绝，又不肯配合，而此刻Alpha又格外缺乏耐心，果断抬手拧了一下他敏感的乳尖。Vulko登时软了下来，他被掐肿了，整个胸脯都跟着发胀发热，Orm低下头来舔吮它们，这对Vulko来说简直雪上加霜，连喘息都跟着发颤。  
“腿，张开。”Vulko头昏脑胀之际，听见Orm下令道，Omega乖乖地服从了。他的脚跟堪堪踩着桌沿，大腿根部的肌肉像拉满的弓弦一样伸张，对Vulko的年岁来说，这个姿势有些困难，幸亏平时勤于锻炼，他的双腿依旧保持着柔韧有力的状态。  
毫无悬念，Orm对待Omega的下面和上面一样粗暴，指尖绕着穴口碾了两圈，就直愣愣地刺了进去。Vulko大口大口地喘息着，很快就跟上了Orm在自己体内进出的节奏，形成一种暧昧的韵律，肠肉更是贪婪地吞吃着Alpha的手指，谄媚的不得了。紧闭的穴口微微绽开，很快变得适宜进入，里面的甬道湿得鲜廉寡耻，Orm有种陷入泥潭的错觉。Vulko已经不年轻了，但是汁水依旧丰沛，Orm暂且撤出手腕，举到他面前，给他看张开的两指间粘液连成的细丝。  
“你瞧瞧自己，每天都在发情。”Orm冷冷地说，Vulko为之屏息——没有发情期，就是每天都在发情——当初Murk也是这么说的，他为此获得了一线生机，同时也沦为了Marius家族的消遣物。  
Atlanna被丈夫Orvax处决的那个晚上，打手们强行抱走Vulko怀里哭闹不止的Orm，押着他去了地下室，一个地上铺满塑料布的房间。当年Vulko还很年轻，但是不傻，知道这是怎么回事。他主动跪在Orvax面前，勇敢地面对黑洞洞的枪口，然而竟被Murk拦住了下来。  
“他是个Omega，先生，等到Orm分化成Alpha以后就有用了。”Murk劝道，“他是个畸形的Omega，没法生育，这就不必担心会留下多余的野种了。”  
Orvax冷笑一声，“他哪算Omega，连发情期都没有。”  
Murk挑起眉，“没有发情期，就是每天都在发情。”  
Orvax放下了枪，Vulko心里警铃大作，他蹦起来去夺Orvax的枪，下一秒就被3、4双手按倒在塑料布上。  
“杀了我！”Vulko绝望地嘶吼，回应他的只有枪托在额头上的重重一击，他差点晕过去。非常不幸的是他并没有晕过去，反而格外清醒。Orvax让打手们把他拖进另一个房间，地上没铺塑料布，但是摆了一张床垫。他被按在那上面折腾了整整一宿，数不清吃下了多少精液，处女的生殖腔被彻底开发，他们要他为接纳小主人提前做好准备。  
之后的一切仿佛都顺理成章，每个月总有几天，他刚把小Orm哄睡着，Murk就带人把他堵在客厅里，强迫他为每个人口交。再往后Orvax也加入了，他把他捆在床上，亲手戴上了那对该死的乳环……  
Alpha的手指重新回到Omega炽热的内腔，寻仇似的一下一下用力捅进去，打着圈地往深处钻，紧接着扯出来，残忍地撑开红肿的穴口，Vulko小声哀叫着，但是没有反抗。他顺从地接纳Orm的暴行，就像曾经接纳Orvax那样。Orm把手上的粘液抹在Vulko大腿根，那里已经被Omega溢出的爱液浸湿了，他压低身子，整个人覆盖在Vulko身上，强硬地顶进羞涩的肉洞。  
Alpha双手撑着桌面，Vulko掐住他小臂上膨胀起来的肌肉，Orm的老二埋入越深，他就抓的越紧，连带着肠道也紧紧绞住，似乎有意阻止Alpha的入侵。Orm换了个姿势，他抬起Vulko的双腿，向上拉高，挂到自己肩膀上，从上往下压，完完整整地把自己送入Omega温软的蜜穴。Vulko溺水一般断断续续地急喘，两条长腿在半空中乱蹬一气，Alpha的老二把他塞得太满，一直顶到最深处萎缩紧闭的生殖腔——他那没有生殖能力的、畸形的器官，贫瘠得像一片恶土——肠道里的每一寸褶皱都在为硕大的龟头让路，深埋在腹腔里的酸胀感令他忍不住挺起腰胯，来回扭动，想要逃离Alpha的进犯，却反而吃进去更多。硕大的凶器紧紧抵着他生殖腔细小的入口，持续冲击，想要闯进去，把他刺穿……  
“太深了……”残缺的生殖腔内传来抗拒的钝痛，Vulko害怕了，一边推抵Alpha沉甸甸的腹肌，勉强缓冲他过度凶狠的力道，一边期期艾艾地乞求道，“Orm，别再……”  
仁慈从来就不是Marius家族重视的品行，哪怕在交媾的时候也一样，Vulko的求饶并没有换来Orm的仁慈，反而惹怒了烦躁的Alpha。他毫无征兆地抽身而出，带出Omega一声短促的惊叫，一大股体液随着他的动作从两人的交合处飞溅出来，在地板上留下一滩明显的湿痕。他把年长的Omega翻过来，强制他趴在餐桌上，卷起晨衣下摆，露出湿漉漉的屁股——两片臀肉被持续的撞击拍得泛红，由于姿势改换而悬空，不知是因为吃力还是酸痛而打着颤——他掐住他以这个年纪来说十分难得的窄腰，狠狠干进去。  
纵然是身经百战的老Vulko也不得不把脸深深埋进臂弯里，才不至于叫得太大声。Orm不但干得凶残，还强迫他向后迎合自己的撞击，就好像是贪得无厌的Omega急着吞吃Alpha的巨物一般。Orm打桩机似的一下一下顶进去，两人相连的部位体液都被打成了细腻的泡沫，不停发出淫秽的水声。这个姿势被进入得更加彻底，Vulko眼前一阵阵发黑，他感觉到Orm的性器在他体内留下了一个无法消除的轮廓，甚至能摸出肚子里面明显的突起。他的性器半软不硬的垂在双腿之间，随着Orm的撞击而来回摇摆，每次被戳中敏感点都会冒出一股稀薄的精液，简直就像失禁——他无暇顾及前面的状况，只知道后穴像是着了火，快感沿着脊柱逆流而上，冲刷着他早已模糊的意识。  
Orm最后冲刺的时候，从后面拉起他的双臂，迫使其抬起脊背。Vulko低声痛叫，承受了额外负担的每一个关节都在抗议，肩胛骨像是要刺破皮肉飞出来一样立起。Orm沿着他骨骼凸出的边缘一寸一寸吻上去，鼻子顶开松散的短马尾——他还没来得及扎起发髻，随便绑了几圈本来也不结实，一番折腾之后更是惨不忍睹——咬他后颈底端的性腺。Omega的香气渗出来，充满了Orm的鼻腔，那味道和Vulko本人一样令人安心，仿佛置身于初冬的松林之中。最致命的弱点被咬紧，Omega吓得连呼吸都停滞了，肠壁随之紧缩到令人无法忍受的程度，反倒是尽头的生殖腔终于张开了个小口，吐出一大股浓稠的爱液。  
Alpha自然不会错过这个机会，他十分用力地顶入，硬生生闯进了那个狭窄得不可思议的小口，在里面射了精。Vulko的后背骤然反弓成一道岌岌可危的弧线，Orm以为他会叫出来，但是他没有，只是濒死一般痉挛了几分钟，更多爱液争先恐后地从两人交合的部位涌出——他被干到潮吹了——像是认命了一般，Omega的身子迅速垮下来，放弃了一切有意或者无意的抗拒，内腔有节奏地蠕动着，简直就像是在吸吮。Orm一股一股往Vulko的生殖腔里射精，耐心地慢慢把他填满，结实的腰臀还在意犹未尽地打着圈，无情地研磨着高潮之后太过敏感的生殖腔，而这几乎要了Vulko的老命。他被干得找不着北，在断断续续的呻吟和窒息之间颠簸，内腔承受了过多的摩擦热得发烫，相比之下Orm的精液温度低得多，一股一股灌进生殖腔的感觉比什么都清晰。  
等到Alpha终于射完，老二软下来，Vulko有点不确定自己还能不能站起来，他的肚子里太过饱胀，尾椎往下酸得发麻。Orm试着在Vulko体内停留更久，可是他的老二已经完全软掉了，不论怎么折腾，还是无可奈何地滑了出来。他心有不甘，并起两根手指插进Omega被彻底干开、尚且无法合拢的肉洞。Vulko痛得直抽气，挣扎着往远处爬，被Orm眼疾手快按住腰窝，拦在了原处。Marius家族的新晋暴君对Omega带着哭腔的哀求充耳不闻，独断专行地把手指送进高潮之后敏感过头的肠道，不顾肉壁抽搐紧缩，指尖触到刚刚成型的交配栓——Alpha与Omega的体液融合在一起产生的奇妙化学反应，凝结成一种固态物质，把精液堵在生殖腔里，一滴都不会浪费——这才放下心来。他知道Vulko要去见别的Alpha，虽然无法标记这个不完整的Omega，但是他可以留下自己的体液和气味，以宣告自己对他的所有权。  
Orm终于松开桎梏，Vulko试着在桌子上坐起来，整个过程都能感觉精液在肚子里漾。Orm的手环住Vulko的肩膀，帮他维持平衡，然后抽了几张纸巾擦干净他大腿上横流的爱液——也许还有不少自己残留的精液，现在Vulko整个人闻起来都跟自己一样了，这让Orm十分满意——然后进了厨房，给他们重新弄了咖啡。端过来拿给Vulko的时候，他已经倚着桌子站了起来，呼吸平顺，晨衣穿得好好的，就像什么也没发生一样。  
“回来吃晚饭么？”Orm问道。  
“不了，我大概10点才能回来。”Vulko心不在焉地回应道，盘算着能在见到Arthur之前把交配栓排出来，半路上有个加油站，他可以用那里的洗手间。  
“9点。”Orm抗议道，语气比起命令更像是撒娇，让Vulko不由得笑起来。  
“好吧，9点。”Vulko捧起Orm的脸，蜻蜓点水地亲了一下他的额头。

-END-

*灵感来源于仓鼠、龙猫等啮齿动物交配后产生交配栓的习性，雌性与雄性的性器官分泌物结合形成的柱形胶状物，交配结束后会排出体外。


End file.
